nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Lockheed
Lockheed served as a pet to the Brotherhood of Evil Terrorists. But unlike other pets being cared for by a master, he is always bullied by the members and was not treated well. When the X-Men came to retrieve the power circuit after being stolen by the Brotherhood, Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler fought Magneto. Since Nightcrawler was busy performing a task, Kitty was left to fight him, yet she was a newbie having a hard time against the villain. Lockheed bit Magneto's foot and Magneto's plan of controlling the asteroid was destructed. After their mission, Lockheed joined Kitty Pryde to the X-Men. Origin Lockheed first met the young mutant, Kitty Pryde, during a battle between the X-Men and an alien race known as The Brood. There he helped save Kitty from the Brood, by chasing them away with a burst of flame. Kitty wondered if he could talk, but before she could find out, an explosion rocked the both of them. As Kitty ran out of the cave she was stuck in and back to the rest of the X-Men, she found that Lockheed had disappeared. But unbeknown to Kitty, Lockheed secretly stowed away with the X-Men back to Earth, appearing later at the X-mansion. At first, his reappearance surprised her, but then she was excited that she was able to find him again. He later helped her battle some Sidri aliens that had invaded mansion. When he went with Kitty to meet Professor Xavier, Xavier found out that he couldn't probe Lockheed's brain with his telepathy and he agreed that Lockheed could stay with her at the X-mansion. Kitty named him Lockheed after the X-Men's XR-71 Lockheed Blackbird jet and the two of them became inseparable, forming an empathic bond with each other. Power and Abilites Lockheed has sharp claws, teeth, and two horns. He has small wings on his back, providing his power of flight. He can understand what one is saying regardless of language; he knows several human and alien languages and speaks English, but rarely does so. On the defensive end of battle, Lockheed is quick, nimble, and strong, being able to carry a human in mid flight (several times heavier then himself). He is also much more durable than most would assume, having taken direct hits from super-humanly strong beings and being relatively unfazed. Lockheed is immune to the extreme heat and flames that he can generate, and can also withstand high heat delivered by another to a certain degree. He was once able to immerse himself in a pool of lava without a scratch on him. He also has five lungs, to which no-one knows what use they are. Lockheed is an empath, allowing him to sense the emotions of other people, and he cannot be probed by telepaths, not even by the likes of Professor X . Additionally, he is very intelligent, along with being very skilled pilot. Lockheed shares a telepathic link induced by the Infinity Gems with the other members of the Pet Avengers. At one point he had an image inducer on the collar around his neck, which created the holographic illusion that he was a house cat. Category:Protagonists